


The Bare Truth about Hyun Ryu

by 2ways2live



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, MC being Touchy-Touchy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Zen's route, first time sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Zen sleeps the same way he came into this world.





	The Bare Truth about Hyun Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the MysMes fandom.

The Party went great last night. Everyone who came gave good feedback, and all agreed to go to the next one. MC was very proud of herself for her first party. She stayed a little late to help clean up, returning home fairly early in the morning. Zen went home as soon as the party ended.

 

MC tip-toed into the bedroom and noticed white lockes spawled across the pillows. Zen snuggled deeper into his blankets, unaware that his girlfriend returned.

He slept like an angel. His light lashes fluttered when he felt MC's hand on his cheek. Zen leans in to her touch, smiling softly as his cheeks flush.

 

MC takes the covers and settles into the bed. She never slept with Zen before-not in the same bed at least... He had always given the bed to her and he would sleep on the couch downstairs.

The brunette's hands wandered thoughtlessly, feeling the soft skin on his chest and neck. Zen wiggled happily at the sensation.

"Babe, stop it! I'm trying to sleep." Zen dipped his head into the covers, his giggles dripping with lethargy.

 

Damn, he was even cute when tired.

 

MC cuddled closer, but halted when she felt Zen's leg. It was much softer compared to her's. Her thigh brushed his again, and felt something more than his leg... Was that his butt cheek?

 

"Z-zen, are you by any chance...naked?"

"Yeah. I sleep like this all the time."

"WHY?!"

 "Well, studies show that sleeping naked can reduce aging of the skin, and lowers body temperature. Plus, there's the 'Better Sex' theory..." His cheeks become rosy while he scoots closer to MC. She also blushes at the statement.

 

"Hyun, I'm not sleeping naked with you."

"I WAS JUST MENTIONING IT! Besides, I feel kind of free when I sleep this way. Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

 

 

"I'll sleep on the couch."

 

Talk about a deal breaker.


End file.
